Niko Bellic's Contest History
Who is Niko Bellic? Niko Bellic is the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto IV. Niko moves to Liberty City from a country in the former Yugoslavia from the advice of his cousin Roman, who claimed to be living the American Dream and is to be living in luxury. When he arrives Niko learns that the stories that his cousin told him were lies and that in reality he runs a taxi company and has mounting debts to various gangs in the city. Later in the game Niko reveals his past telling his experience in the Yugoslav wars and his main reason of to coming to Liberty City. Niko's army unit was ambushed with only him barely surviving. After he recovered he concluded that someone must have tipped them off. He dug up the bodies of his unit finding that two of them were missing, one of which he finds out moved to Liberty City. Niko starts off mostly protecting his cousin from loan sharks, eventually he is introduced to more influential people who help him find the person that he is looking for. When he finds the person he concludes that he was not the one that betrayed the group, but with his influence he is able to fly the other person to Liberty City. Niko is given choices throughout the game which affects the outcome of the game. By the end of the game Niko is one of the most influential people in the city. "War is where the young and stupid are tricked by the old and bitter into killing each other." - Niko Bellic Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-3 Summer 2008 Contest - Division 1 - Third Group * Division 1 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 30935 22.65% - Marth, 40275 29.49% - Duke Nukem, 35984 26.35% - Kefka, 29384 21.51% With the release of Grand Theft Auto IV it was expected that Niko would make the contest. With the performance of GTA characters in the past not much was expected out of Niko, but given how weak this group and division was some people thought Niko had a chance at reaching the division final. Niko was able to defeat his most competitive opponent, but the surprise of Duke Nukem was able to take second place from him thus pushing him to an early exit. Winter 2010 Contest - Varia Division - 8 Seed * Varia Round 1 --- Lost to (9) Jill Valentine, 24713 32.79% - 50656 67.21% * Extrapolated Strength --- 96th Place 18.68% Niko was able to return to the 2010 contest and while some people thought the match would be close nobody was picking Niko due to people expecting Niko to take a drop in strength compare to 2008. The expected deboost did happen and what resulted was a Resident Evil 5 fueled doubling at the hands of Jill Valentine. GTA never does well, but from the looks of it Tommy Vercetti may still end up being the strongest one. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 4 - 20 Seed * Division 4 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 5538 20.44% - (8) Epona, 12989 47.95% - (11) Mordin Solus, 8564 31.61% Time has not been kind to Niko and with Grand Theft Auto V coming soon this may be the last we see of him. While it was expected for him to finish in last he ended up performing worse against Epona than what he did against Jill Valentine in 2010. Category:Contest Histories